Deux Idiots (--)
by LoucinaKoitiete
Summary: Ryan Spraysberry, un homme à femme marié et Geoffrey Plénozas, un docteur marié très réputé se rencontrent. L'un entame conquête sur conquête tandis que l'autre est prêt à tout pour la personne qu'il aime. Un jour ils franchissent le pas. Et s'en suit une longue et compliquée histoire d'amour... /!\ Attention relations entre homme et langage pas très soigné /!\
Deux Idiots (;-_-')

Ryan Spraysberry.

C'est mon nom.  
J'ai 26 ans et je vis à Sunset Valley.  
Quand je venais d'emménager, ma seule idée était d'avoir un gosse. Parce que je tenais beaucoup à eux, et il fallait dire que j'étais assez proche de ma famille alors évidemment j'en voulais aussi une à moi (de famille).

Mais le seul hic était que j'étais un vrai connard doublé d'un salopard. Aux premiers abords on ne l'aurait pas dit vu mon comportement amical.  
Mais je l'étais vraiment,

Et j'aimais bien ça.

Au début mon histoire était sans intérêt : Je trouvais une femme (extra-terrestre) du nom d'Eni Jish et me mariai avec (j'avais quand même eu deux-trois recales au début alors elle était impressionnante). Bref on se marie, j'ai un gosse (garçon extraterrestre eu par enlèvement) au nom d'Hodon et avec elle un gosse (garçon extraterrestre biologique) nommé Jenko En'q.

Notre quotidien était des plus banals. J'étais un docteur très occupé, Eni une femme au foyer qui s'occupait de la maison, les gosses grandissaient très bien, et mes relations étaient parfaites.  
Jusqu'au jour ou après le travail, je fis la connaissance de Geoffrey Plénozas.  
Il était blond, avait bientôt dans la trentaine et je le trouvais plutôt pas mal. Nous avions papoté pendant plus d'une heure et il devenu mon nouvel ami.  
Je rentrai chez moi en ayant le sentiment de m'être fait un très bon ami. Tout ce que je savais était qu'il était Balance (Et moi Lion alors nous sommes assortit), qu'il était marié à Noémie Plénozas, avait un fils du nom de Malcom Plénozas, était riche et docteur comme moi. Il était aussi diplômé de l'Université en science et Médecine.  
Nous nous fréquentâmes de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à devenir de meilleurs amis. Un jour il m'invita à une fête.  
Je connaissais déjà sa femme et on était de bon amis. Ainsi que son fils aussi.  
Mais c'est alors que nous devînmes plus... Explicite.  
Nos regards devinrent plus enflammés et notre comportement... Disons Séduisant. Alors nous sautâmes le pas et devinrent amant.  
Ses baisers langoureux et son comportement entreprenant lui donnaient autant de charme que moi. Geoffrey ne voulait pas encore améliorer notre relation (vous savez... La virginité tout ça) mais moi j'en avais très envie. Sauf qu'un jour, sa femme nous prit en flagrant délit et avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose elle me pria de me taire car c'était entre elle et lui. Ils se disputèrent sous mon nez et me conseillèrent de vivement rentrer chez moi. Ce que je fis sans attendre.  
Deux jours passèrent et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Geoffrey. Et pourtant j'avais toujours envie de lui. Pour combler mon manque de Geoffrey j'invitai une fille chez moi,(les enfants jouant dehors et Eni Jish étant partis faire des quelconques courses) et elle s'appelait Willow Rumédier (c'était une fée) et le temps que je pris a la draguer fut le temps que pris ma femme à rentrer avec mon fils laissant Jenko En'q dehors. Ils rentrèrent à la maison au moment même ou je demandais à Willow si elle avait envie de passer la nuit avec moi. Je n'avais même pas pu entendre sa réponse qu'Eni fonça vers moi pour me disputer. Elle me dit que j'étais un enfoiré, un connard doublé d'un menteur, que je n'avais pas idée du mal que je lui faisais, qu'elle savait que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment grâce à mon regard de tout les jours... (Etc...).  
Willow me regarda et me dit avec prudence "Ton comportement te perdra Ryan. Tu en subiras les conséquences et ne pourra nier que cela est de ta faute. Prends garde à toi"  
Hodon fut comme trahit au fond de lui. Et Ça, ça me blessait. Alors j'essayais pendant 3-4 jours de renouer avec Eni Jish qui avait perdu confiance en moi. Malgré mes efforts, Eni ne voulait tellement plus de moi que ma présence la répugnait.  
Après 4 jours d'ignorance, mal-être, mauvaises attitudes, disputes et gros changements, Eni finit par déménager en me laissant avoir la garde des enfants (c'était a présent une gothique, rock urbaine rebelle de la cité ou quelque chose du genre). Je finis seul avec les gosses. Et sans Geoffrey. Car il fallait avouer que c'était vrai, je n'aimais pas vraiment Eni Jish (Dire que j'avais donné son nom à une étoile pour la convaincre que je l'aimais). Bref le temps passa et toujours pas de nouvelles de mon meilleur ami. Sauf le jour où il se pointa chez moi. Les enfants jouaient dehors alors à peine m'eut-il salué que je lui sautai dessus. Je dévorais ses lèvres passionnément, enlevai ses habits, le poussai dans le lit et lui fit sauvagement L'amour. Ce fut une nuit que l'on oublia jamais. Car une fois sur le lit, je lui avais suavement murmuré "Tu m'a manqué" et je crois que ça l'avait profondément touché. Il m'annonça le lendemain qu'il n'était plus avec Noémie et était à présent libre de batifoler avec moi toute une journée (que les enfants passeront chez leur grand-mère ou autre).  
Et mon quotidien fut alors magnifique car en plus d'avoir des enfants, j'avais l'homme qu'il me fallait pour ma libido.  
Mais je doutais encore et me dis alors, un jour de pluie, que je ne devais pas m'attacher à Geoffrey car il pourrait avoir tout contrôle sur moi. Et cela me faisait peur de dépendre autant d'une personne. Donc un beau jour j'invitai Geoffrey chez moi et rompus avec lui. Notre séparation se résuma à ça :  
-On doit se séparer. Désolé, lui avais-je dit d'une voix indolente.  
-Ah. De toute façon ce n'était pas sérieux, avait-il répondu, gêné.  
Je ne répondis rien face à cela.  
-On ne faisait que coucher ensemble, continua-t-il.  
Je me tus encore une fois, mais ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux comme par honte.  
-Mais je vais avoir du mal à trouver un homme avec tes performances.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-En même temps je suis hyper rare alors...  
Un silence de mort s'installa pendant deux minutes, puis Goeffrey reprit :  
-T'es quand même un sacré connard !  
-Ouais je sais. Blessant n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non. Je suis pareil. Une vrai pétasse qui change de lit tout les deux jours.  
Je souris.  
-Une pétasse et un Connard ensemble. On fait une bonne équipe.  
-Ouais.  
-Sans rancune ?  
-Sans rancune.  
Puis Geoffrey partit d'un signe de main en souriant. Un sourire douloureux.  
Ça me blessait de devoir faire ça mais je me sentais menacé avec lui.  
Sauf que je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que j'avais brisé la vie de Geoffrey : Il n'était plus avec son ex-femme, avait trahit son fils et perdu tout ce qu'il avait sauf son travail. Et en plus de ça je le jetai comme une vieille chaussette et il ne m'en voulait pas. Je me rendis alors compte que je lui devais beaucoup car il avait tout abandonné pour moi. À cause de moi il avait la réputation d'être un infidèle (comme moi) et je culpabilisais à ce propos..  
Je décidai alors de l'inviter a vivre avec moi, enfin à être mon colocataire (car vivre avec son ex-femme n'avait pas l'air très agréable) et bien entendu il accepta avec plaisir. Nous redevînmes meilleurs amis et les choses reprirent leur cours. C'est-à-dire, chez moi, les petites-amies se remirent à défiler. Il y eu d'abord Kesso Jimenez, une jolie fille avec qui, le jour de notre rencontre nous couchâmes ensemble trois fois de suite. Mais malheureusement, à la fin de notre troisième ébat je fis la gaffe de m'exclamer, en m'habillant : "Merveilleux Plan Cul". Ça avait donc fini avec une gifle et une fille blessée. Elle a durée une soirée.  
En deuxième il y eu Noémie Plénozas (non je ne blague pas). Mon plan de départ était de lui briser le cœur par simple plaisir mais je n'avais pu me résumer à briser son visage si angélique, alors les choses s'envenimèrent. Geoffrey ne réagissait pas à ce que j'avais fait, et cela m'inquiétait car au fond je l'avais sans doute fait pour le rendre jaloux. Sauf que le grand jour arriva et je me mariai avec Noémie.  
Alors que nous étions ensemble, je l'avais trompé sans remord avec Léontine Paz, une fille avec qui j'avais couché une seule fois et jeté par plaisir. Mais Noémie ne le sus jamais car les enfants ayant vu plusieurs filles avec leurs père ne furent même pas interloqués et Geoffrey, lui, s'était lié d'amitié avec la jeune fille et avait calmé le jeu. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qui les rapprochait autant.  
Pendant ce temps, Hodon et Jenko grandissaient et se lièrent d'amitié avec leur nouveau demi-frère Malcom (fils de Geoffrey). Mais Geoffrey s'en fichait royalement alors je laissai tomber tout ce pourquoi j'étais attaché à lui.  
Plus tard la maison finit remplie de bonheur d'enfant, il y avait : -Hodon  
-Jenko En'q  
-Jonathan (fils eu avec Noémie)  
-Geoffrey  
-Malcom  
-Et moi.  
Mais très vite un autre nouveau né arriva quand Jonathan fut âgé d'au moins 9 ans, le mien. Je l'avais alors nommé Ingythren. Et ce fut un joyaux de plus.  
Le temps passa très vite et les enfants grandissaient tous rapidement, Hodon, Malcom et Jenko devinrent de jeunes adultes et eurent leurs diplômes, Jonathan était devenu un adolescent studieux et Ingythren un magnifique enfant.  
Les trois plus grand déménagèrent dans une autre maison pour vivre indépendamment de leur parents (Moi et Noémie) et Malcom invita son père (Geoffrey) à les rejoindre. Celui-ci accepta et moi je restai avec ma famille.  
De temps en temps Geoffrey me donnait des nouvelles des gamins. D'après lui Hodon s'était trouvé un meilleur ami du nom de Clark Gant, Jenko était dans un amour à sens unique datant de l'Université et au nom de Shea. Qui plus est un garçon et un vegésim. Et Malcom sort encore et toujours avec la petite Lisa Bunch (et ce depuis l'adolescence).  
Les garçons avaient aussi trouvé chacun leur chemin professionnel (Hodon en Artiste peintre, Jenko en rock star et Malcom en Sportif de haut niveau).

Mais sans que je ne le sache, Geoffrey avait confessé quelque chose à mes fils (et le sien), un secret que je mis des jours à comprendre. Le secret de son amour caché.  
D'après toute la famille, Noémie le savait depuis longtemps et les autres aussi.  
Mais moi je voulais savoir aussi. Jusqu'au jour où, après une matinée d'hiver bien chiante, je me rendis au parc de la ville afin de pouvoir me relaxer sur un banc. Geoffrey arriva à un moment, la peau pâle et gelé. Il s'assit à mes côtés.  
-Salut, me salua-t-il.  
-Salut, répondis-je épuisé. Ça va ?  
-Oui. Très bien. Ryan, je suis ici pour une bonne raison.

Je fis un regard interrogateur.  
-Et heu... Laquelle ?  
-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire depuis longtemps, déclara-t-il d'une traite. Depuis une éternité et pourtant j'ai gardé ça en moi. J'aurais du te le dire quand j'en avais l'occasion. Quand tu m'as jeté et à plein d'autres reprises ! ... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je n'avais pas le courage nécessaire, ni assez de confiance en moi. J'avais peur. Et je suis resté un peureux. J'aurais pu tout arranger mais je n'ai pas osé. Alors j'ai commencé à m'en vouloir depuis le moment où tu as ramené cette Jimenez chez toi. J'avais une centaine de remords. Mais cette fois-ci j'en ai assez de rester caché et tu vas m'écouter.  
Il se leva et se mit en face de moi, les joues rougis par le froid. Et moi je l'écoutai. Attentivement.  
-Toi, oui toi Ryan Spraysberry, je vais te dire ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire : Je t'aime Ryan, toi et ton attitude de connard ! J'aime tout chez toi, de ton corps à ton caractère ! Tout ! Je t'aime tellement que sans toi dans mon quotidien je me serai noyé de chagrin. Je t'aime tellement passionnément, sincèrement et amoureusement que seulement te voir heureux me rend heureux. Je t'aime espèce de salopard, et encore plus que ma propre famille car pour moi, peu importe les années, tu reste mon salopard dans mon cœur.  
Il avait les larmes aux yeux et je ne savais pas comment réagir à ça.  
Mais la vue que j'avais était splendide, et ne pouvait pas me mentir.  
Geoffrey avait les larmes aux yeux, les joues rougies, la peau pâle, et la respiration saccadée en plus, d'une coiffure ébouriffé.  
Imaginez la vision d'un magnifique blond aux yeux bleu coiffé sauvagement. Mon cœur rata un battement et en une fraction de seconde nos lèvres furent scellées comme jamais. Ce n'était pas un baiser désireux, passionné ou autre chose. C'était un baiser d'amour pur. À l'instant où il avait prononcé CES mots j'avais su que mes sentiments pour lui était réciproque, qu'ils l'avaient toujours été et que pendant toutes ces années ce que j'éprouvais pour lui n'était rien d'autre que de l'amour.  
J'étais amoureux.  
Oui. Moi, Ryan Spraysberry étais amoureux.  
Quand le baiser se rompit je regardai Geoffrey dans les yeux et lui répondit :  
-Moi aussi je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours.  
Nous passâmes donc la journée ensemble à rattraper tout le temps perdu. Je disais bien tout car je venais de me rendre compte que ma vie n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'importance depuis ce jour. En tout cas jamais autant.  
Le soir, nous rentrâmes chez moi main dans la main et sourire aux lèvres. Et au lieu d'assister à un tristesse familial, je vis ma famille réunit et joyeuse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnante.  
Jenko, Hodon et Malcom applaudissaient et me faisaient des réflexions sur cette amour si longtemps caché accompagné de Shea, Clark et Lisa, Jonathan faisait de même tout en tenant Ingythren dans ses bras. Et Noémie me faisait un sourire bienveillant car même après nous avoir aimé tout les deux Geoffrey et moi, elle ne voulait que notre bonheur.  
Ce fut donc ce jour-là que je demandai Geoffrey en mariage. Et il accepta de m'épouser.

Quelques années plus tard je retrouvai ma vie normale.  
Noémie s'était retrouvée avec Thornton Wolff, un millionnaire avec qui elle partageait de nouvelles expériences.  
Hodon avait finit en peintre exceptionnel et très célèbre (d'ailleurs il était constamment entrain d'animer des expositions de ses tableaux), il n'avait pas de femme mais s'occupait quelques fois de l'enfant de Clark Gant, Rosalinda (sa mère étant morte).  
Malcom, avait finit athlète professionnel mondialement connu, aux meilleurs résultats et aux meilleurs records. Il a du succès auprès des filles, est marié à Lisa Brunch et a eu une petite fille du nom de Alexia et un petit garçon du nom de Mattis .  
Jenko était devenu chanteur d'un groupe de musique mondialement connu et extrêmement apprécié par les filles. Il était encore célibataire et vivait en collocation avec Shea et les autres membres de son groupe.  
Jonathan était un étudiant aux très bons résultats dans une prestigieuse université.  
Ingythren, lui, était un adolescent hyperactif et indépendant. Ses résultats n'étaient pas excellent mais il était adorable, amical, sociale et assez populaire. L'imaginer plus tard me rendait vraiment très heureux.  
Enfin nous rendait heureux, Moi et mon Mari.  
Moi et Geoffrey Plénozas. Deux Idiots.

Car, oui, nous sommes deux gros idiots.


End file.
